Coil spring assemblies for furniture such as chairs and sofas take various forms, some being made of a plurality of coil springs, others in the form of spring straps, and still others a combination of coils and straps. A problem common to all such spring assemblies is to provide a comfortable front edge and also a structure in which the front edge will remain attractive throughout use and in particular an edge which will restrain forward slipping movement of the cushion. Various treatments are resorted to and one commonly employed which did not require modification of the spring assembly itself was to apply a rolled edge to the forward edge of the spring assembly. Other treatments are disclosed in the Haney U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,672 and 3,324,485, Riddle 3,908,974, Bond 3,356,358 and Isaacs 3,117,774. Except for the Haney patent, the structures disclosed are not applicable to a coil spring assembly. The structure disclosed in the Haney patents is not entirely satisfactory because the sharp angle of inclination of the top loops of the coils tends to distort the cushion when no one is seated and provides inadequate support when someone is seated. The structure disclosed in this application is designed to overcome the disadvantages of the structures shown in the aforesaid patents and, in particular, to provide a structure which is particularly applicable to coil spring assemblies.